untitled
by DaniSC
Summary: I have no idea for a summary.All its about is America and Russia.


'This has to be one of the dumbest things I ever done'

Alfred squirmed in his seat, then stopped, trying to make it look like he was fine. This proved to have no effect as England was glaring at him from his right.

England then hissed, "Behave yourself you git. Just because you don't speak today doesn't mean you need to act like a five year old." Then under his breathe, "not like there much of a difference between you and one." Alfred just rolled his eyes at the comment.

A second later he nearly jumped out of his chair when he felt the vibrator turn on. Looking across the table he glared at the nation responsible for all this. Ivan for his part smiled at what looked like Alfred pouting at him. He then turned the remote control in his hand that was under the table, to the highest setting for a second, then back to off. Alfred after the assault took a minute to readjust back into his seat, hoping to look casual. Canada to his left gave a sigh while shaking his head at the way his brother was acting.

'Really how the hell did I let Ivan talk me into this!'

-------Flashback -------

"Man, this meeting going to such a drag," whined Alfred while he walked down the hall.

"I don't see the difference between this meeting and any other, America." This came from behind him. Alfred quickly turned around and looked up at Ivan.

"Oh wait, is it because you don't get to give one of your _amusing_ speeches today da?" Ivan rubbed his chin as if the thought just occurred to him." I know that sucks doesn't it," chimed Alfred. Ivan just smiled back at him.

Ivan then causally looked around to see if any one was around. Seeing no one, put his hand on Alfred's back and started to lead him to a room a few feet away.

"What are you doing?"

"Follow me, I have just the thing to make this meeting more interesting." Ivan smile down at Alfred.

"Really what?" Alfred asked with excitement.

"You'll see in a second," with that he pushed Alfred into the room. Ivan shut the door and locking it was he walked into the room. Then as a magician pulls a rabbit from his hat, Ivan pulled a remote control and a small egg-shaped vibrator from his coat. Alfred could not decide if to be embarrassed or horrified ant the moment but settled for both.

"I thought I told you to throw those always," he squeaked

"But I wanted to try them like in that book you~"

"That wasn't my book," yelled Alfred with his hand s over his face to cover the blush on his cheeks. After a few minutes of silence Alfred peeked from behind his hands, which was a big mistake. Ivan was looking at him with a pout on his face. 'Don't give in, Don't give in to him Alfred.' He repeated this in his head.

Then Ivan nodded to himself, "I see now."

"you do?" At last Alfred put down his hands.

"hmm, you're afraid that you'll have no self control da?" Alfred glared at him. "Don't be ashamed it's a problem some people have to face."

"I'm not one of them, I can prove it to you,' with that Alfred start to unbuckle his pants.

-----end flashback------

Alfred was jolted back to the present by that same vibrator. Gritting his teeth, he looked at the clock to see how long the meeting was going to last. 'Fuck two more hours, but it been four hours already.' That was last thought Alfred had before the vibrator started at a higher pace then a second ago. Unfortunately for Alfred it didn't stop this time. After a few seconds more Alfred just snapped.

"Damnit, I can't take it anymore." With that Alfred jumped out of his seat and ran out the door. This cause everyone to stop what they were doing to stare after him.

"That idiot, throwing a tantrum just because he couldn't give a speech today," snarled England. He started to move to the front of the room to give his speech.

"Ah Angleterre, maybe it was the thought of your speech that sent him running from the room." That statement lead to England and France fighting yet again. The rest of the nations took this as a sign to go back to what they where doing. For these reasons only Canada saw Ivan following in the direction of his brother. Then he blushed as he put two and two together of his brother leaving and the remote control Ivan had slipped back into his pocket.


End file.
